Seamos Felices
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: La felicidad reside en pequeñas cosas, algo breve pero cierto. Una historia de amor mas, imaginada en la mente de una pequeña hace mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Seamos Felices...**

La felicidad reside en pequeñas cosas, algo breve pero cierto.

Nota de autora: Este fue el primer fanfic que hice (a los 13años ¬.¬, lo se era una cría no tenia idea de nada), nunca lo publique por miedo a que lo rechazaran pero ahora creo que merece ver la luz. Como ya dije esta finalizado y no realizare ningún cambio, solo espero que acepten esta idea.

Gracias por leer.

Capitulo I

Mas halla..

Rukia Kuchiki iba camino a la sociedad de almas .. el Seiretei Tan silencioso como de costumbre desde que había vuelto de el mundo humano todo era calma veía a Ichigo de veces, cuando no lo podía ver era porque estaba con Orihime ya que estos mantenían una relación mas haya de la amistad, lo que le quitaba pasar tiempo con el, pero claro no es que estuviera molesta o celosa, pero él no tenia casi tiempo para ella o sino trabajaba como shinigami sustituto y Renji siempre atendía a Byakuya en los asuntos del cuartel todos seguían con su vida normal ..

Todos menos ella, le decían que siempre se le veía triste y decaída pero ella lo atribuía al entrenamiento, había avanzado pero quería desatar el Bankai, a pesar de que su hermano se lo prohibió estaba decidida a hacerlo, por lo que en estos momentos estaba en la puerta de el décimo escuadrón de shinigamis, claro la primera opción de ella fue el capitán Ukitake a lo que este la envió con el genio Hitsugaya Toshiro, que no estaba tan "ocupado" como él, pero bueno obviando todo el proceso para que el capitán del décimo escuadrón la aceptara como estudiante, finalmente dijo que si.

Y era justamente en ese momento, llevaba tiempo de sobra para querer arrepentirse, se quedo a mitad del pasillo y con un poco de duda volvió en sus pasos directo a la mansión Kuchiki su hermano tenia razón ella no soportaría el poder del Bankai.

**-Rukia?!**-esa voz era la de Matsumoto Rangiku-**Rukia-san!**-decía la chica de grandes pechos elevando su mano para que la pelinegra se acercase

**-Matsumoto-san ...**-dijo la pequeña chica ya junto a ella con un esfuerzo de sonrisa

**-El capitán Hitsugaya esta en su despacho**-mierda la había pillado justo antes de irse que mierda

**-oh pensaba venir mas tarde-**trataba de excusarse la chica

**-ven, el capitán no esta ocupado de seguro que no le molestara**- hablo enérgicamente

tomándola de la mano para que la siguiera, caminaba en silencio, oyendo las palabras que salían de rubia hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta color marrón, la chica rubia entro antes que ella, decidiendo esperar a que la llamasen para entrar, desde fuera se escuchaba la conversación.

**-Taicho!**-gritaba la chica cerca del rostro del albino

**-Matsumoto**- dijo con voz baja y ronca sin despegar su rostro de unos papeles que se hallaban en el escritorio-**ven a terminar el trabajo**

**-He! capitán lo están esperando**-su voz era altísima y casi chillona

-elevo su rostro de los papeles con curiosidad-**quien? **

**-Kuchiki Rukia-san**-a lo que al proporcionar la siguiente información, trato de bajar el tono de su voz-**me la he encontrado tratando huir antes de llegar **

**-Kuchiki?**-murmuro sin saber a que venia la chica pero haciendo un poco de memoria recordó, que el se encargaría de hacerla liberar su Bankai-**dile que pase y cierre la puerta te puedes retirar Matsumoto**-se recargo en la silla, pensado que desde hace tiempo no trataba a la Kuchiki como iba poder entrenarla, ademas de que cuando estaba en la academia habían tenido un pequeño roce, es la zampakuto mas bonita de todo el Seiretei y ella.. también

**-con permiso Hitsugaya-taicho**-entro con la cabeza gacha, algo que no paso desapercibido para él, _la primera vez no fue así _-**disculpe la tardanza **

**-no te preocupes Kuchiki**-dijo el chico para mirarla fijamente, buscando su mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver a la poseedora de la zampakuto de hielo, sus ojos violetas no tenían el brillo que alguna vez vio en la academia-**ahora cuéntame de ti para poder idear un entrenamiento digno de una Kuchiki **

**-he he y que debería de decirle Hitsugaya-taicho**-dijo sorprendida la chica, pensando que solo la trataría como cualquiera, pero si se había molestado en preguntar la tomaría en serio

**-todo sobre ti, comienza**- el peliblanco la miraba expectante

**-Kuchiki Rukia 4Shikai, zampakuto de hielo sin Bankai y todo los ja dos incluyendo técnicas de velocidad y cuerpo a cuerpo**-él la escuchaba atentamente pero serio ante todo, dándose cuenta que ella podría ser una teniente ya que era disciplinada y otras muchas cosas que no era Matsumoto

**-esta bien Kuchiki-**dijo levantándose para situarse frente a la chica

**-Hitsugaya-taicho no sabia que era mas alto que yo-**el chico se sorprendió ante tal comentario que no venia al caso

**-la verdad yo tampoco-**un destello verde estaba en el mechón característico de la chica, el se fue acercando manteniendo la vista en el curioso destello, cuando alzo su mano lo atrapo para darse cuenta de que ya había ocurrido eso..

Flash Back

Un pelirrojo junto a una pelinegra caminaban a través del verde bosque, estaban en silencio, disfrutaban de la compañía mutua, eran amigos

En la distancia la chica pudo observar a un chico bajo la sombra de un árbol, leía

**Renji, quien es el?-**pregunto curiosa pero sin ver directamente al chico

**el del árbol?-**a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza-**él es..**

La chica no lo dejo terminar camino hacia ese lugar lleno de arboles en el que descansaba aquel chico, para llegar a él tenia que pasar por un pequeño puente para no caer al lago que era iluminado por los rayos del sol, la primavera era tan hermosa, se quedo en medio del puente, cuando una voz le llego a los oídos

**Siempre eres tan curiosa?-**la voz masculina del chico la alcanzo haciendo que le respondiera pero sin voltearse a verlo

**Veo que al igual que usted?-**ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa cálida y como con ella las hojas de los arboles caían a su alrededor y sobre ella misma

**Es normal que algo interesante nos provoque deseo de saber sobre él**..-el peliblanco se había elevado del suelo para caminar tranquila y pausadamente hacia la chica

**Algo que el alma conserva del ser humano-**agrego la pelinegra para dar un giro completo, las hojas verdes cayeron con mas intensidad, envolviéndola casi por completo, se detuvo al terminar de girar y con sus ojos brillantes a mas no poder cerro la distancia que había entre ella y el chico quedando frente a frente

Su estatura era igual y debido a la cercanía ninguno respondía, hasta que los ojos turquesa del chico se fijaron en la hoja de color verde que se colaba por el mechón negro de la chica, elevo su mano y la extrajo mientras ella lo veía fascinada..

**Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-san-**los interrumpió una pelinegra

Fin del Flash Back

Vivían un momento que ya antes habían vivido ...

la Kuchiki solo observaba fascinada las orbes del conocido cubito de hielo andante, como se contraían al mirar intensamente, se hallaba sonrojada incapaz de moverse, viendo como él se acercaba cada ves mas a su rostro solo centímetros separaban sus labios...

**-Taicho! ya estoy aquí!**- nada mas y nada menos que Rangiku había ingresado a la habitación mirando la situación incomoda de los dos adolescentes, el capitán se encontraba sentado en su silla mirando unos documentos que cubrían su rostro mientras la chica estaba al frente del escritorio cabizbaja ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas-**oh Rukia-san sigue aquí?**

**-si, Matsumoto-san pero ya me marcho es.. tarde Byakuya-niisan debe estar preocupándose adiós**-pero antes de salir completamente escucho al capitán

**-mañana en el monte Soukyoku al atardecer**-dijo mientras seguía con la vista en los documentos

Al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki, ceno con su hermano en silencio como de costumbre y fue a limpiar las impurezas de su cuerpo con un baño, mientras en su pensamiento la escena de hace momentos seguía fresca en su mente, estuvo a punto a solo centímetros de besar al capitán genio cubo de hielo andante del décimo escuadrón Toshiro Hitsugaya que horror! ella y el capitán nadie podía saber eso y si su hermano se enterara como reaccionaria la desterraría, pero que estaba pensando era ridículo, debería de dejar esos tontos pensamientos y concentrarse en su próximo entrenamiento, que para acabar era con él.

Y por mas que lo quisiera omitir, él era bien parecido con esos ojos de color verde hermosos, el cabello suave y sedoso a la vista al igual que su piel y lo nuevo que habían notado los dos hoy, él era mas alto y de su cuerpo no se veía mucho solo su complexión delgada que podría tener músculos no tan desarrollados como el capitán principal pero de seguro que debido al entrenamiento tendría ...mmm y su olor extremadamente agradable ... pero en que se suponía que estaba pensando seria mejor ir y dormir para despejar su mente si era lo mejor.

La noche había llegado mas rápido de lo pensado en el décimo escuadrón casi sin papeleo que hacer, se retiro a su habitación allí podía pensar tranquilo, sin importar que sus pensamientos afectaran su reiatsu, ya que al aumentarlo el ambiente se congelaba extremadamente, al llegar sus pensamientos fueron ocupados por una pelinegra de pozos negros con un extraño brillo purpura, la hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki no se podía meter con esa pequeña aunque de pequeña no tuviera nada, su cabello seguía igual pero su cuerpo a diferencia de el de Matsumoto no era exagerado ni como el de Hinamori que era casi plano nunca se había puesto a pensar en esas ridiculeces, pero se podía decir que había madurado, ella por encima de sus ropas se apreciaba como sus pechos inflaban la tela que los cubrían y las largas piernas... pero lo que mas le atraía de ella era su piel blanca que a su vista era suave y tersa como la nieve y por consecuencia sus labios ni gruesos ni delgados, justo lo necesario, agradable a pesar de que dijeran que era fría e infantil... mierda..maldita la hora que acepto cuando el Ukitake le pidió que le ayudara a despertar el Bankai pero gracias a eso podría conocerla y quien sabe llegar a algo mas...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Entrenamiento?

**-Capitán Ukitake me marcho**-anuncio la chica saliendo del despacho de su capitán cuando escucho

**-diviértete con Toshiro-**luego una leve tos hizo presencia

Decidió llegar un poco antes debido a que luego Matsumoto no se ocuparía de nada, tenia que aprovechar lo concentrada que estaba bebiendo y firmando documentos, tanto así que decidió escabullirse con el Shumpo, estaba parado con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire leve que se percibía cuando la sintió allí a solo metros de el ..

**-Hitsugaya-taicho...**-lo nombro con timidez la cual el percibió y se volvió hacia ella

**-Comencemos..**-dijo mirándola fijamente haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente

comenzó a elevar su poder espiritual y pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer desenfundo su zampakuto

-**Baila, Sode no Shirayuki**-la espada se volvió completamente blanca

**-ahora las 4tecnicas de tu Shikai**-tenían razón al decir que era la zampakuto mas linda de todo el Seiretei y ella también

**-1danza, Tsukishiro-**aparece un circulo y todo al rededor se vuelve hielo

**2Danza, Haguren-**de la hoja de la espada salen varias cuchillas de hielo hacia un árbol y se congela completamente

**3Danza, Shirafune-**la espada suelta una hoja que sale directo a una roca la congela y se quiebra en mil pedazos-**y la ultima consiste en romper la zampakuto pero esta claro que no lo haré y puedo congelar a las personas con Juhaku-**el solo la escuchaba luego de ver sus técnicas no entendía como no era teniente pero bueno era un misterio.

**-Bueno Kuchiki enfunda la espada de nuevo-**la chica obedeció mirándolo a los ojos evitando sonrojarse cosa que le fue imposible ya que sus mejillas empezaron a arder así que bajo su rostro de nuevo-**mírame-**ordeno tranquilo

**-taicho...no puedo-**a que venia esa respuesta se iba a enojar que mierda le había pasado por la cabeza al hablar

**-mírame a los ojos-**dijo sonando un poco rudo notando como ella elevaba su cabeza hasta que los ojos de ella se posaron en el vació-**Kuchiki mírame a la cara **

**-lo.. lo estoy haciendo Hitsugaya-taicho**-como coño se había dado cuenta o no pero que ...

**-ahora dime que te sucede?-**el chico se había acercado hasta reducir el espacio entre sus cuerpos su aliento golpeaba el rostro de la chica haciéndole sonrojar mas si era posible, el estaba consiente en la proximidad de sus cuerpos pero su concentración estaba puesta en los labios entre abiertos de la chica

**-Hitsugaya..taicho-**por fin sus ojos estuvieron en contacto ahogándose en el mar de emociones del otro descubriendo por primera vez que detrás de aquellas miradas tristes, vacías, frías y en ocasiones duras, enojadas y llenas de odio e ira dirigida a los enemigos había algo mas difícil de explicar pero que ellos entendían solo una mirada y todo cambio ...

decididos estaban dispuestos a acortar la poca distancia que existía entre los dos ..

**-Rukia-**al escuchar esa voz... solo esa voz fue capas de sacarlos de su ensimismamiento

**-Nii-san-**pronuncio con la voz entrecortada viendo como el chico albino se había alejado y tensado con la sola presencia del Kuchiki mayor

**-Rukia, el capitán Ukitake te a mandado a llamar-**ella solo asintió con su cabeza y a lo lejos de los dos hombres pudo escuchar-**hablaremos en la mansión **

**-Kuchiki-**dio como respuesta a la mirada del pelinegro

**-no le seguirás enseñando a ella-**dijo firme en sus palabras-**no tienes el derecho**

**-eso no te incumbe-**dijo con su frialdad característica-**tiene derecho a superarse y conseguir su Bankai-**al momento de pronunciar la ultima palabra vio la mueca reprimida de molestia en el mayor

**-no tiene.. yo mando sobre ella y me obedecerá-**la duda se hacia presente en su voz

**-Kuchiki recuerda ella no es tu hermana-**pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido, el reiatsu de Byakuya iba en aumento

**-cállate tu no eres nadie.. aléjate de ella o-**la amenaza era latente

**-o que Kuchiki?**-lo estaba retando aunque podría dejar de verla estaba corriendo el riesgo

**-te lo he dicho aléjate-**y decidió soltarlo-**tu no la conoces, no sabes quien es nadie lo sabe-**y desapareció con el Shumpo.

**-Ukitake-taicho aquí estoy-**dijo situándose frente al capitán enfermo

**-ve al mundo humano-**hablo serio luego de una tos

**-que?!-**vería a Ichigo... con Orihime y ella debería de estar ...feliz?

**-Ya me has oído al amanecer te iras-**y con una sonrisa en su rostro-**esperaras allí hasta que te necesite de nuevo**

**-pero taicho-**a que venia esto y el entrenamiento

**-nada Rukia adiós-**dijo mientras la empujaba fuera del despacho

Caminaba hacia la mansión Kuchiki, cuando llego todo estaba en el silencio común de siempre y justo cuando paso frente al despacho Byakuya este la llamo, y ella se adentro en aquel ambiente tenso

**-me has desobedecido..-**hablaba con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la calma

**-Nii-san he de irme mañana y todo terminara-**dijo tratando de evitarlo

**-lo se-**como no saberlo el se lo había pedido a Ukitake alegando que seria bueno para ella-**retírate **

Salio directo a su habitación y ahora no lo vería mas, de seguro así era mejor aunque un extraño sentimiento se alojaba en su pecho al pensar en el, en lo que pudo haber pasado pero que ahora solo quedaría en el pasado, porque ella se iría al amanecer estaría de nuevo dentro de un Gigai viviendo la vida normal justo como cuando conoció a Ichigo sin él ..

:::::::::::::::::::::...

**-Matsumoto ven-**llamo elevando de mas su típico tono de voz

**-mande taicho-**dijo la rubia extrañada de que no le hablara de documentos

**-necesito que vallas a la mansión Kuchiki y..-**trataba de sonar serio pero la chica se adelanto

**-es por Rukia-san...?**-sonó mas como una afirmación

**-si... que no te vea Byakuya dile que la espero en..-**pero una vez mas le interrumpió

**-el campo de cerezos-**Matsumoto leía la mente o que?

**-Matsu-**pero la rubia de grandes pechos desapareció

Se quedo solo en la fría oficina..

Flash Back

**Kuchiki espero volver a vernos..-**dijo un chico peliblanco

La verdad esperaba seguir viéndola y ayudándola, ni siquiera habían comenzado el entrenamiento, pero de una cosa estaba seguro no dejaría que el Kuchiki mayor cumpliera su objetivo, ademas como es eso de que nadie la conocía era cierto que nunca había pasado mas tiempo del necesario e intercambiado simples palabras pero Byakuya Kuchiki escondía algo mas de ella ..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Encuentro..

**-Rukia-san..-**decia la rubia en un suave murmullo buscando a la pelinegra-**Rukia-san **

**-Matsumoto-fukutaicho?-**pregunto la chica solo tenia una yukata de baño puesta

**-sssshhh**-murmuro haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se acercase a lo que esta con paso tranquilo lo hizo

**-que sucede fukutaicho?-**dijo con curiosidad elevando una de sus cejas

**-mi taicho quiere verla en el campo de cerezos-**al escucharla decir que él quería verla su corazón empezó a bombear la sangre mas rápido-**que le digo **

**-esta bien iré-**Rangiku desapareció con el viento y ella quedo pensativa, su hermano prácticamente le había prohibido verlo a él, pero seria la ultima vez ya que se iría seguramente por largo tiempo no le haría daño si no se enteraba.. cierto?

Y sino venia? Para que le había dicho que se encontraran?.. tendría que haberse alejado tal y como dijo el Kuchiki mayor, el no sabe quien es ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de ver ni estar con alguien, el único deber era proteger a su amiga Hinamori pero a que se debía el comportamiento de esa tarde con Kuchiki Byakuya? Claro un extraño sentimiento de protección para defender a la pequeña chica.. pero que le sucedía quizá se dañaron sus neuronas y las hormonas se estaban aprovechando ...

**-Hitsugaya-taicho-**la shinigami había hecho acto de presencia a lo que él dejo sus cavilaciones para otro momento-**que necesitaba-**dijo evitando la intensa mirada que le daba su acompañante.

**-Yo ... solo**-no podía decirle que solo necesitaba verla para saber que le habría hecho Byakuya, tenia que buscar una excusa rápido-**seguiremos con el entrenamiento..-**que jugada le hizo el cerebro

**-Pues si taicho solo que..-**como decírselo sin que se destrozara ella misma por dentro y sus voz no sonara quebrada, no podía ser fría como con los demás, delante de él no podía esconder sus sentimientos y con la sinceridad por delante siguió- **tendremos que esperar un tiempo para reanudarlo**

**-hmp .. esta bien-**como preguntarle el por que no la vería-**disculpa pero acaso te... vas?**

**-Si pero no puedo decir a donde**-estaría a ciegas sin él

**-esta... bien-**la tengo que dejar ir seria lo... mejor-**me tengo que ir **

**-Hitsugaya-taicho me podría..-**solo una ultima noche para ese nuevo sentimiento-**acompañar en un paseo- **seria buena idea?

**-Vamos..**-dijo caminando mientras ella intentaba ponerse al paso de él cuando al fin lo logro, miles de pétalos de cerezos caían alrededor, por su camino de un momento a otro la distancia entre los dos cuerpos era casi nula y los pasos eran acompasados al igual que sus respiraciones de repente la voz de el vuelve a escucharse-**se poco de ti...**

**-si.. es cierto-**dijo dándole la razón estaba ida pero sonó seria-**solo Nii-san me conoce**- en la mirada del chico se noto la frustración al recordar las mismas palabras de Byakuya

**-cuéntame-**hablo dejando de caminar y ella hizo lo mismo solo para responder pero sin virar su rostro del horizonte estaba totalmente abstraída

La poca luz que se encontraba allí le daba a su rostro una belleza indescriptible, sus labios entre abiertos estaban exquisitamente formados preguntándose si Kurosaki había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos, ya que ellos estuvieron juntos un tiempo y sin notarlo su ceño se frunció, le molestaba tener ese pensamiento aunque no tenia el derecho de entrometerse en la vida de la shinigami era un estúpido

**-no debo..-**era algo que su hermano le había prohibido divulgar por allí y menos se lo diría él sabiendo que podría salir herido por su hermano-**hablar seria peligro para usted Taicho**-que ocultaban los dos Kuchiki seria tan malo y terrible..

**-como quieras Rukia-**su nombre se escucho glorioso en la boca del peliblanco se había dejado de formalidades y tal vez ella también debería de hacerlo-**no quise entrometerme-**tan hermoso nombre merecía ser dicho una y mil veces mas

**-mm-**saliode sus labios negando con la cabeza-**no importa Toshiro-kun-**el nombre de el algo que nunca se había atrevido a decir, al menos en voz alta.

El solo decir sus nombres hizo que ambos sonrieran, mostrando en esa simple sonrisa lo cómodos que se sentían el uno con otro, fue como si se hubiesen rozado la piel algo intimo que nunca se atrevieron hacer pero que al hacerlo se sintió tan bien que lo repetirían tanto como fuese necesario, ya que se llenaban con la sola presencia tanto de uno como del otro...

sentimientos extraños buscarían el significado porque la distancia no es nada comparada con esos sentimientos.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

el primer día de muchos...

**-Rukia-san!-**saludo Inoue desde el suelo de la habitación de Ichigo

**-Ruki..a?-**dijo sin poder creérselo el pelinaranja cuando la vio entrar por la ventana poniendo la misma cara de idiota que la primera vez

**-no pongas esa cara de idiota-**dijo la aludida con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico solo se levanto del suelo y le sonrió

**-Rukia...-**dijo poniendo una cara de enfado y acercándose hasta quedar frente a ella le revolvió el pelo-**enana la idiota eres tu-**intercambiaron unos cuantos insultos mas y decidieron sentarse

**-Inoue...-**Saludo la pelinegra

**-te hemos echado de menos-**respondió con alegría dando a entender que el chico también la había extrañado

**-Inoue habla por ti-**dijo intentando ser cruel, pero la verdad es que el Kurosaki se le notaba que desbordaba de la alegría, parecía que había recuperado fuerza, ella le hacia mas fuerte-**y vienes a quedarte?**

**-Si Ichigo durante tiempo indefinido-**el solo recordar ese tiempo indefinido le hacia recordarlo-**me voy a quedar contigo...**

**-pero en donde Rukia-san?-**Ichigo y Rukia se le quedaron mirando como si fuera la pregunta mas tonta del mundo, así que el chico al ver que ella nunca se había enterado de que ella vivía en su armario decidió decírselo,la pelinegra se adelanto con unos muy explicativos chappis.

En el primero aparecía Ichigo durmiendo plácidamente y de repente ella salia de su armario el se despertaba, peleaban, aparecía Kon se desquitaban con el y se iban al escuela. Lo cual dejo a Orihime con varias gotitas y una sonrisa en su rostro mientra Ichigo peleaba otra vez con Rukia por que le dijo que sus dibujos eran horribles.

Cuando se despidieron de Inoue al atardecer se fueron a la tienda de Urahara

**-Estarás en el cuerpo del gigai cierto-**pregunto un poco preocupado sabiendo a que sitio se dirigían

**-si pero Ukitake-taicho me dijo que no debilitaría mi poder espiritual-**el chico solo suspiro como si le quitaran una carga de encima

A pesar de saber que ella había recuperado todo su poder no podría evitar verla frágil, como una simple humana ella era parte de su fuerza, debía admitirlo a pesar de tener cierta atracción hacia Orihime y haber comenzado una relación mas allá de la amistad, seguía teniéndole mucho aprecio a la pequeña Kuchiki que de pequeña no tenia casi nada era hermosa y estaba seguro de que si le ocurriera algo el la protegería de nuevo, no era amor lo que el sentía hacia ella tal vez seria cariño de hermanos eso tenia mas sentido..

**-bueno enana iras al instituto de nuevo eh?-**una floja risa salio de los labios de ella, no estaba segura de querer ir de nuevo a ese lugar, pero si con ir lograba olvidar al poseedor de aquellos ojos verde agua, lamentándolo mucho...

**-si Ichigo no tengo nada mejor que hacer-**dijo con un suspiro que el chico noto con preocupación pero decidió quedar con la duda tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con ella..

caminaban en silencio cada uno envuelto en sus pensamientos el pensando en ella y ella pensando otro que no era el...

El Seiretei de blancas e inmaculadas paredes esa era la vista desde la oficina del décimo escuadrón y su capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro, todo tenia su característico silencio Matsumoto se había ido de juerga con su pandilla de borrachos, el papeleo el ya lo tenia terminado y sus pensamientos solo eran ocupados por cierta chica de ojos negros y brillo purpura la atracción hacia ella era mas de lo que podía soportar, necesitaba estar con ella si apenas habían pasado tres semanas y no había podido alejarla de sus pensamientos en ocasiones suspiraba sonoramente al recordar la ultima vez que la vio aquella noche...

El tiempo era un peligroso enemigo, pero luego de tres semanas se había decidido a averiguar a donde se había ido y tan seguro y firme como solo el es capaz de ser se encamino en busca de Ukitake y si el no le decía nada iría con Kuchiki si era necesario. Así que irrumpió en el despacho de Ukitake dispuesto a hacerlo hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Permisos...

**-Ukitake vengo a..**-rápidamente fue interrumpido por la mano del nombrado en alto.

-**Se a lo que vienes**-esperen realmente lo sabia-**te habías tardado mucho nunca pensé que durarías tres semanas tal vez una, pero tres de verdad que me sorprendiste**-así que el capitán enfermo lo sabia bueno eso ahorraría varias preguntas

**-me podría decir donde esta?-**dijo después de ver que no le respondería de inmediato

**-claro Shiro esta con Ichigo, no dejes que Byakuya sepa que lo sabes te puedes ir ahora mismo si lo deseas he dicho en la sociedad que iras a entrenar durante algún tiempo-**en ocasiones podía llegar a ser de utilidad. Gracias dijo en sus pensamientos el chico-**vete ya.**

Dispuesto a ir al mundo humano partió por la puerta, como todo un capital llego al lugar, camino hasta que logro sentir el reiatsu de Kurosaki rápidamente se dirigió hacia el sintiendo también a la Kuchiki menor por fin después de tanto tiempo la vería.

**-Ichigo.. tengo hambre-**decia la pelinegra con un vestido azul en la cama del chico-**dame comida, aliméntame**

**-Rukia si tienes hambre baja y toma del refrigerador algo-**dijo el chico desde el suelo con los ojos cerrados, ese día habían ido a visitar a su madre al cementerio así que quedaron exhaustos-**tonta **

**-haa esta bien-**se dispuso a bajar las escaleras en busca de algo que engullir sin importarle el comentario del pelinaranja.

**-Esta Rukia..-**cuando de repente de la ventana alguien entro, la misma escena de cuando la conoció a ella pero esta vez era el capitán del décimo escuadrón-**He? Toshiro que haces aquí**

**-Donde esta?-**pregunto sin mas buscándola con la mirada en toda la habitación a lo que el pelinaranja lo miro raro

**-quien? Rukia?-**al nombrarla el peliblanco se irguió frente a el y puso especial atención en sus palabras-**oh! ella ya sube la puedes esperar o mejor puedes encontrar un gigai para que mis vecinos no piensen que estoy loco-**dijo sentándose en la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la chica de negros cabellos con un pudin en las manos

**-Ichigo! tome el pudin de chocolate y men..-**la presencia de él y su olor inundo sus sentidos-**Hitsugaya-taicho...**

**-veo que necesitan privacidad así que Rukia llévalo a la tienda de Urahara- **dijo sacándolos por la ventana y lanzando le un suéter negro y una bufanda blanca a la chica- **los estaré esperando**

Caminaban en total silencio sin saber que decir, primero el no podía decirle que necesitaba verla y se había escapado del Seiretei con la excusa de que entrenaría, cuando la verdad estaba allí viéndola, y segundo ella no podía tirarse encima y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado esa no seria ella...

**-Toshiro...-**que le diría el momento era perfecto solo con tener su presencia-**necesito saber algo..**

**-El que? -**pregunto un poco desubicado al no poder imaginarse que le diría..

**-Me.. puedo enamorar de ti?-**dijo cohibida, con timidez al hablar, esperando su respuesta la chica se sonrojo mientras el atardecer llegaba a su fin los últimos rayos naranja se habían escondido dando paso a la oscura noche y su luna llena, el comenzó.

**-Eso no es algo que .. se prohíba Rukia pero yo también me he enamorado de ti..-**respondió de manera que ambos habían dejado de caminar, para volverse y mirarse los ojos, las pupilas purpura de ella brillaban dirigidos hacia los turquesa de el y lentamente acerco su mano hasta la de el tomándola tímidamente

Él no repelió el contacto mas bien lo reafirmo con una leve sonrisa y así siguieron caminando al encontrar a Urahara-san en su tienda le pidieron el gigai el cual quedo perfecto al chico y se marcharon de regreso cuando una pregunta afloro en la cabeza de la Kuchiki

**-Toshiro... donde dormirás?-**dijo pensando en donde se podría quedar el chico, ella se había mudado a la casa de enfrente a la de Ichigo y tenia habitaciones disponibles ya que ella vivía sola

**-no lo se-**no había reparado en ese detalle cuando vino, ahora que su alma estaba en un cuerpo que necesitaba descanso tendría que buscar un lugar

**-te puedes ... quedar conmigo-**hablo sonrojada pensando en ellos dos solos en una casa parecerían...

**-segura?-**pregunto un poco sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de la chica, y como respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza siguieron marchando hacia la casa de ella y al llegar dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y entonces con un rápido jalón de mano de parte de la chica, era tan extraña, le iba mostrando la sala, la cocina, la biblioteca, el despacho fueron escaleras arriba le mostró el baño, la habitación de ella, las otras dos habitaciones y finalmente la habitación del reiatsu.

**-Y esta habitación es la del reiatsu-**el la miro con una ceja en alto y ella rió divertida-**aquí podemos entrenar y estar sin importar que nuestro reiatsu actué congelando todo, puedes dormir aquí o en cualquiera de las anteriores.-** se retiro de su lado para irse a cambiar dejando que el chico diera un recorrido por su propia cuenta.

Camino hasta que volvió a situarse delante de la habitación de la chica se giro y entro en su habitación... mientras mas cerca mejor no?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Instituto..?

**-Taicho...-decía** una pelinegra desde la puerta de habitación del chico-**Hitsugaya-Taicho-**nada el capitán seguía con sus ojos cerrados, traspaso la puerta se situó a su lado lo removió un poco y nada-**HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!-**grito logrando que el se moviera solo un poco así que se coloco sobre el con extremo cuidado...

Y lo beso como había visto que hacia Inoue e Ichigo, el peliblanco fue reaccionando lentamente correspondiendo a la persona que se hallaba sobre el ejerciendo presión en su boca, ya sabia quien era solo con el suave tacto de sus labios y el olor que emergía de aquel cuerpo, tomo las manos de ella que yacían en su pecho y las entrelazo con las suyas propias volviendo el beso mas intenso, la chica al sentir que él había despertado con ese beso, intento detenerse y apartarse pero el la volteo quedando ella bajo del cuerpo de él y se separo reclamando un poco de aire, respirando dificultosamente con sus ojos aun cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, las orbes turquesas del chico la miraban intensamente queriendo grabar esa imagen en su memoria, lentamente las orbes purpura se abrieron

**-Toshiro .. me marcho **

**-hacia donde?-**seguía mirándola mientras ella intentaba evitar sus ojos

**-con Ichigo a.-**la misma posición pero el entrecerró sus ojos- **al Instituto **

**-Instituto?-**cierto el no conocía eso solo la academia de la sociedad de almas

**-es como la academia solo que allí no se batalla-**explico con sus dibujos chappis-**entendió? **

**-si... -**se levanto de encima de ella volteando su rostro, la verdad muy bien no había entendido y menos con esos "dibujos" si se podría llamar así

**-oh! ya se que tal si nos acompaña a Ichigo y a mi hoy-**dijo levantándose de la cama -**y si no le gusta no tiene que volver que dice?**

**-Esta bien-**no podía separarse de ella y si eso la hacia sonreír todo el día como ahora, lo haría

**-iré a buscarle un uniforme ya regreso-**salio de la habitación para quitarle uno a Ichigo mientras el se fue a bañar termino de hacerlo cuando tocaron a la puerta-**Taicho tenga-**se lo paso por una esquina de la puerta-** lo estoy esperando abajo**

rápidamente se coloco todo excepto la corbata la tenia en su mano izquierda, bajo y allí la encontró peleando con el Kurosaki..

**-Toshiro vienes-**dijo el pelinaranja tomando un extraño bulto en su mano-**Rukia te ayudara con la corbata-**el le entrego la tela azul y blanco ella se la puso en el cuello y con un nudo estuvo lista -**vamos Orihime me espera **

Caminaron hasta llegar al dichoso Instituto después de haber escuchado esa palabra de parte del pelinaranja tantas veces ya estaba harto

**-hola Ichigo-**saludo una chica de grandes pechos al Kurosaki y luego lo beso-**Hitsugaya-san Rukia-san-**y entraron en una instalación, adelante iban tomados de la mano ambos pelinaranja y detrás la pelinegra y el peliblanco sin tomarse de la mano cuando de repente un chico se le abalanzo encima a la Kuchiki

**-Rukia-san te extrañe tanto este fin de semana-decía** el chico de cabellos negros-azulados y ojos verdes abrazándola, acto que molesto al peliblanco y la chica se dio cuenta

**-Yoru basta y ya ya..suéltame-**dijo alejando al chico

**-oh y quien es el?-**hablo señalando al de ojos turquesas Rukia iba a responder pero Ichigo se adelanto

**-Es el novio de Rukia-**la pelinegra se sonrojo a mas no poder, Ichigo se reía, Toshiro mantenía la mirada perdida, Orihime miraba a los dos chicos y Yoru tenia la boca por los suelos y los ojos en blanco tratando de articular palabra-**no lo nieguen los vi esta mañana**

**-idiota! cállate-**dijo Rukia para correr hacia la azotea dejándolos a todos perplejos, la verdad era que no eran novios, solo mantenían una relación de capitán a shinigami, no tenían etiquetas como Orihime e Ichigo

Era frustrante no saber que eran pero no podía pedir algo que no le daría, los besos eran muestras de cariño, afecto tal vez algo mas.. lo peor que podía pasar era que el no quisiera nada mas que besos para descargar tensiones, era el capitán mas frió del Seiretei por algo su Bankai era de hielo, y su espada Hyourinmaru era capaz de congelar hasta el mismo infierno. Varios pensamientos rondaban su mente y con ellos durmió plácidamente a merced del viento en aquella azotea.

**-Rukia!-**dijo Yoru pero antes de salir tras la chica vino Sado y se lo llevo junto con Uryuu

**-oye! Que esperas?-**pregunto el pelinaranja a Hitsugaya-**anda a buscarla**

**-por que?-**respondió a la pregunta y el chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido

**-es tu novia .. no?-**tal vez se había equivocado pero el los vio besándose en el cuarto de su casa y ademas el vino buscándola a ella-**sabes que es una novia cierto Toshiro?-**la respuesta le llego con una mirada de interrogación no podía creerlo su mandíbula se desencajo por completo.

**-Por que esa cara Kurosaki?-**el enfado era evidente en su voz, al no saber que significaba esa palabra.

**-Capitán una novia es la persona con la que te besas, te abrazas, te tomas de la mano, no eres feliz si ella no lo es, te molestas si se le acerca otro hombre también es hacer el amor que es la dulce unión de dos seres que se aman entiendes?-**explico Ichigo como si le estuviera explicando a un cachorro mientras este asentía con la cabeza pensando que había descrito exactamente lo de Rukia y el-**ahora Deberías de ir y pedirle que sea tu novia... anda esta en la azotea .**

Caminaba en total silencio por las escaleras recordando lo dicho por el Kurosaki, sentía amor por ella, ahora lo sabia y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por ningún motivo, finalmente llego a la ultima puerta la abrió y allí la vio recostada en el suelo, el viento movía sus cabellos rebeldes a medida que se acercaba a ella nunca la había visto tan frágil y dulce, transmitía paz y tranquilidad, se sentó a su lado recargándose de la pared, disfrutando el momento algo que de seguro volvería a disfrutar junto a ella.

Dormida... se había quedado dormida... en la azotea que tonta y solo por pensar en cosas que no venían al caso, lentamente se incorporo mirando a su alrededor y allí a un lado de ella estaba él, el dueño de sus pensamientos..

**-Taicho... -**dijo viendo como el abría sus ojos turquesas y fruncía su ceño-**Toshiro que hace aquí?**

**-Mirarte..-**como decirlo sin que suene extraño, nunca lo había dicho-**Rukia ...-**ella lo miraba esperando a que prosiguiera y un suspiro salio de los labios del chico que tenia un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas-**quieres.. quieres ser mi novia?- **la mirada seguía fija en la nada esperando la respuesta de la chica, ella por su parte estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que el se lo pediría aunque eso era lo que quería, una sonrisa afloro en su rostro se levanto del suelo y se situó delante de el tendiéndole la mano que el acepto, ambos frente a frente ofreciendo sus mas profundos pensamientos y sentimientos al otro, la sonrisa de ella era luz para sus ojos y nunca se alejaría de aquella luz.

**Si, quiero..-**y rozo sus labios con los de el para que el en una reacción a la felicidad que sintió le diera un giro de 360° en sus brazos mientras la risa de la pelinegra inundaba sus sentidos y el disfrutaría ahogándose siempre en esa risa que ella le otorgaba, porque no hay felicidad mas grande que la persona que amas te de una sonrisa y tu seas el o la causante de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

Normalidad con extrañes ...

_¨Relata Rukia¨_

_Varias semanas han pasado desde que Toshiro llego y.._

_Es un poco extraño, la mayoría de las veces estamos peleando con Ichigo por idioteces, en ocasiones entre los dos por celos y otras simplemente porque le digo que regrese a la sociedad de almas y yo lo alcanzo después pero como siempre el se niega_

_Somos una pareja normalmente anormal como dicen nuestros amigos y compañeros, por que? _

_Según dice Inoue que cada vez que se le acercan las chicas a él, comienza a hacer frió y pequeños copos de nieve caen del cielo, Ichigo también dice que cuando Yoru esta conmigo o habla de mi este se congela o lo congelan_

_Hace tres días fuimos al festival en la escuela habían varias fotos de Toshiro y yo en los pasillos, Ichigo y Orihime dijeron que era normal, ya que de ellos dos también habían pero de repente nos empezaron a perseguir donde quiera que íbamos, y entre la avalancha de personas que teníamos escuchamos que chicos y chicas gritaban "yo los separare no importa que sean las parejas mas sexys y tiernas del instituto" como pudimos salimos de aquel mar de personas, finalmente nos encontraron de nuevo y nos separaron._

_Salí de allí con el pensamiento de que encontraría a Toshiro luego, después de varias horas no pude dar con él así que me marche a casa tal vez ya estaría ahí, antes de salir Inoue me llamo y me dijo que me necesitaba fui con ella y detrás del instituto lo vi, tenia a una chica de cabellos castaños suelto hasta la cintura, tez blanca ojos miel pegada a su brazo se veían tan bien juntos y lo peor del caso es que sonreía estando junto a ella, era tan parecida a Hinamori._

_Inoue me pregunto si no iba a ayudarle le respondí que estaba cansada y volví a emprender el camino a casa, al llegar salí del gigai necesitaba estar sola, pensar en el tiempo perdido y que mejor lugar que sobre la casa, en el tejado, ya era hora de regresar a casa el capitán Ukitake me dijo que podría ir cuando quisiera, y que mejor oportunidad que esta para alejarme del capitán Hitsugaya_

_Lastimosamente al pensar en alejarme de el varias lagrimas surcaron mi rostro, estábamos en pleno verano, o como Yoru decía vacaciones de verano insoportable por el calor del sol, antes de que mis lagrimas tocaran el suelo, mi vestimenta estaba un poco húmeda oí una voz, era él no necesitaba voltear mi rostro de el hermoso paisaje._

_Su voz era tranquila como de costumbre y se mantenía alejado de mi y volvió a formular su pregunta "por que lloras?" tan frió como el hielo mas de lo normal diría yo y respondí de manera monótona "no es de su incumbencia" le dolió y a mi también como lo se porque se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado, su rostro estaba gacho como si hubiese echo algo mal _

"_Tus manos están frías, parece que tu corazón va a estallar una y otra vez, tienes un dolor en el pecho, que sube por tu garganta y se queda allí, formando un nudo, luego este sube, cae y se rompe en tu rostro, y finalmente finges que nada sucede..diciéndome que no me incumbe" dio una detallada explicación de lo que me ocurría en esos momentos pero conteste con una pregunta tonta "que es lo que quieres decir?" el se volteo tomando mis manos, tenia razón las de el aportaban calidez a las mías _

"_Eso es el proceso de una lagrima tuya debido a la impotencia" lo sabia, lógica antes que nada mi reiatsu se elevo al igual que el de él pero rápidamente descendieron y me dijo "se lo que vistes, ella era un pariente de Hinamori nada mas mi deber era protegerla como lo hago con Momo" tonta esa era la palabra que me describía en esos momentos una disculpa iba a salir de mis labios pero el me detuvo abrazándome susurrando en mi oído palabras que solo yo en todo el universo podría oír_

"_Ahora que estas cerca te diré que te quiero, puede que sean simples palabras pero es lo que siento dentro de mi, tal vez creas que con el tiempo lo olvidare pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos, yo te encontré o me encontraste tu, nunca me he equivocado ya que nunca jure amor en el pasado pero ahora he de hacerlo porque solo a ti te amo.." me ama y yo a él, lentamente nos separamos, sentados en el tejado recibiendo el poco aire que nos aportaba el ambiente, no se en que momento pero cerré mis ojos, cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo, aspirando su aroma..._

_De eso, hace ya dos días todo ha ido normal y me alegro, las típicas peleas, los típicos celos, nuestra típica y extraña vida, la que creamos en este mundo, en la que todo puede suceder sin importar el que, sin ver que hemos dejado otra vida en la Sociedad de Almas, una vida en la que no tenemos futuro juntos, una vida de prohibiciones y reglas, que no se deben romper y a la que en algún momento debemos volver..._


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

Seamos Felices

Cuatro chicos se encontraban en la pequeña sala de la casa del Kurosaki, dos de ellos, es decir los pelinaranjas se miraban con deseo y Pasión, algo que hacia sentir incómodos a los otros dos, la ceja del albino tenia un tic, si es que parecían animales en celo faltaba poco para que se comiera allí mismo

**-Rukia tengo hambre..-**en pocas palabras le estaba gritando que salieran de allí y al parecer la chica lo comprendió cuando observo el perfecto rostro del capitán

**-Comamos fuera.-**y sin esperar siquiera la respuesta a las despedidas que le dieron, salieron de allí

Antes de iniciar la caminata, la pelinegra se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, no quería estar en casa, quizá una salida no le haría ningún daño, de acuerdo a Ichigo solo con dinero podía ir a donde quisiera

**-Toshiro.. te molestaría acompañarme?-**no estaba segura de que diría que si pero nada le costaba intentar, él comenzó a caminar y la chica se decepciono, en lo mas profundo de su ser quería que le dijera que si, pero al chico se volteo mirándola extrañado

**Vamos?-**y una sonrisa adorno los labios de ella, que corriendo tomo la mano de él para comenzar a caminar

Recorrieron varios lugares juntos, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a una tienda en la que ella se adentro y lo hizo esperar fuera, luego de varios minutos la chica salio con dos bolsas que él se ocupo de llevar, caminaron por un rato mas, hasta que él atardecer llego y llegaron a su destino

Un parque, alejado de la ciudad donde había un pequeño riachuelo con varias aves y la hierba era alta, un paisaje digno de admirar, sobre el suelo la chica coloco agua y varias zanahorias de un anaranjado tan intenso como la puesta del sol, tomaron asiento durante unos minutos y el manto azul cubrió el cielo, mostrando como protagonista a la luna, alrededor de ellos varias luces se encendieron en compañía de las luciérnagas y de algún lugar salio una mota blanca saltando

Era un conejo seguido de otro, ambos acercaron a los chicos que tenían las zanahorias, comían de los vegetales con desespero, la chica sonreía hasta que escucho a su acompañante

**Como pueden estar felices y tranquilos comiendo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor?-**pregunto mientras miraba a la chica directamente a los ojos

**Ser feliz es fácil, la felicidad reside en pequeñas y simples cosas, en su caso como comer o en el caso de Ichigo y Orihime, hacer el amor-**respondió acariciando uno de los conejos

**Te propongo algo..-**dijo el chico entrelazando ambas manos con las de ella

**Que? He he-**el deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios mientras ella reía, cada vez que ella reía rompía su rutina, obligándolo a hacerlo también

**Quiero que Seamos Felices...**

**Acepto-**respondió la pelinegra cerrando el trato con un beso bajo el árbol de sauce


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

Creo que deberíamos de empezar de nuevo..

**-Toshiro?-**pronuncio levemente la pelinegra-**estas despierto?**

**-Si... que sucede?-**dijo poniendo toda su atención en la chica ese día no tenían que ir al instituto por ello el se encontraba en la sala tomando una siesta mientras ella leía o eso intentaba

**-pues.. que te parece si comenzamos a entrenar de nuevo-**respondió con seguridad levantándose del sofá haciendo que su vestido tomara vuelo ofreciéndole una vista de las bragas azul pastel que tenia, al peliblanco que se quedo anonadado con la vista, decidió levantarse rápidamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había visto

**-Esta bien, vamos a la habitación del reiatsu-**hablo caminando delante de la chica para que no notara el leve tono carmín de sus mejillas. Pero rápidamente observo como ella corría por delante de el como una niña y lo esperaba en la puerta, que al traspasarla la vio como una habitación normal ...

**-tenemos que sacar todo esto-**dijo la chica en un susurro y un suspiro salio de los labios del peliblanco. Se dispusieron a sacar todo dejando la habitación vacía realmente era muy grande.

**-aumenta el reiatsu todo lo que puedas-**hablo el chico dándole instrucciones a la pelinegra. Lentamente empezó a nevar dentro de la habitación y ella adquiría mas concentración, el lo noto y sonrió internamente realmente era buena, la zampakuto comenzó a levitar, y el frió se apodero de su cuerpo algo que nunca había sucedido-**basta, es suficiente..-**pero el reiatsu seguía aumentando, mas y mas, así que desenfundo a Hyourinmaru, para estabilizar la temperatura de su cuerpo-**Rukia ..ya, basta..he dicho que pares **

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a abrir, mostrando que habían cambiado de color, eran negros completamente, carentes de pupila, sin brillo, ella desenfundo a Sode no Shirayuki y comenzó a atacar a Hitsugaya rápidamente con golpes firmes y casi certeros, ya que el los esquivaba, no por nada era un capitán, pero su sentido común le prohibía devolverle los ataques, solo en defensa cuando de repente escucho una voz doble..

**-.._Danza, Haguren..._- **al escucharla supo que no era ella, bueno tal vez si pero con otra persona, las cuchillas de hielo salían de la espada en dirección hacia el, unas se clavaron en su brazo derecho, congelandolo lentamente, pero ella venia al ataque de nuevo así que con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla físicamente, congelo el suelo donde ella iba a pisar, antes de llegar al perímetro del hielo, desapareció de su vista. Rápidamente soltó a Hyourinmaru volviéndolo a la normalidad, salio por la ventana de la casa irrumpiendo en la de Ichigo.

**-Kurosaki-**dijo con su voz fría, todavía seguía sin entender lo que hace minutos había ocurrido con la pelinegra-**que sabes del Bankai de Rukia?**

**-Nada, solo que Byakuya nunca ha querido que ella lo tenga por que?**-rápidamente el peliblanco le explico lo sucedido con la chica y sorprendido recordó que algo así nunca le había ocurrido en todo lo que se conocían ya que ella casi había batallado, en las pocas peleas

**-donde crees que este?-**pregunto el capitán con frustración

**-no lo se, tal vez debamos de ir en busca de Byakuya-**el chico se tenso con la mención del Kuchiki mayor** .. **tal vez si tenia razón solo el la conocía

Seiretei (mansión Kuchiki)

**-Renji.. que fue eso?-**pregunto el azabache mientras firmaba varios documentos

**-Que cosa Taicho...-**pregunto un poco desubicado el pelirrojo mirando con preocupación a su capitán. Escucharon que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos y tocaba la puerta ...-**quien es?**

**-Mayuri..-sama necesita hablar con Kuchiki-sama**-respondió Nemu

**-esta bien.. Renji déjanos solos- **de esa manera los tenientes se alejaron dejando a sus capitanes solos

**-se que lo escuchaste, al igual que yo..-**comenzó el de tez pálida, rechazando el asiento que le ofrecía el azabache-**fue Rukia, su corazón y Bankai latieron haciéndole daño ha alguien, cuando piensas ayudarla a controlar ese poder, recuerda que el contenedor puede romperse y en este caso el contenedor es ella ...**

**-lo se, pero todavía no esta lista**-respondió con furia contenida, estúpida la hora en la que se puso a experimentar

**-lo mismo dijiste de su hermana y la perdiste, pero hay una diferencia ella lo ha liberado y esta intentando controlarlo, búscala y tráela de vuelta, enséñale y déjala con Toshiro ha estado bien con el todo este tiempo...**-estaba en el mundo humano, no tenia derecho de ir a buscarla había osado a pasar por alto su advertencia ahora lo pagaría

**-con ese.., tu no las creaste perfectas... para tu placer-** el científico camino hasta situarse en la puerta y sin darse vuelta respondió seriamente.

**-te equivocas el científico debe encontrar el placer mientras sufre por sus imperfecciones, y ellas no fueron la excepción, la perfección es efímera... recuerda Byakuya ... ya te dije una vez-**y se retiro de aquella oficina, que al salir había quedado completamente vacía...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X

no debiste ...

Corrían a gran velocidad, habían sentido el reiatsu de Byakuya, que no se movía de su lugar, los esperaba a ambos ... y allí estaba. Solo, en un árbol de cerezos con miles de pétalos a su alrededor ...

**-Byakuya-**dijo Ichigo con la intención de que se diera cuenta que ya estaban allí-**Rukia ha ...**

**-ha despertado su Bankai-**siguió el azabache acallando al pelinaranja-**por él ...-**dijo haciendo referencia al peliblanco

-**te equivocas..-**respondió el chico

**-silencio, ya viene-** su reiatsu seguía aumentando moviendo todos los pétalos de cerezo-**se ha detenido, aumenten su reiatsu rápido-**así lo hicieron rápidamente el ambiente se congelo y se hizo de noche completa oscuridad los rodeaba, cuando sintieron una presencia y desenfundaron las espadas...

**-Bankai Gaireguren Hyourinmaru-**hielo, _Toshiro_

**-Bankai Tensa-Zangetsu-**oscuridad,_ Ichigo _

**-Senbon-Sakura Kageyoshi-**cerezos, _Byakuya-niisan _

_**-.. por que el Bankai, oh pero si es Kuchiki-sama, me recuerdas soy la otra mitad de la que dejaste morir..-**_dijo el cuerpo de Rukia siendo manipulada por su Bankai .

**-quien eres? Y por que ocupas el lugar de Rukia?-**pregunto un exaltado Ichigo a punto de balancearse encima

**-_...Kurosaki-san, aquí estas no te había notado, al igual que Hitsugaya-taicho..-_**hablo mirando a los dos chicos que había nombrado-_**...y en cuanto a tus preguntas, Kuchiki-san te las puede responder...**_

_**-**_**que le has hecho Kuchiki..?-**dijo el capitán del décimo escuadrón al otro

**-no te incumbe-**otra vez, esa misma palabra había salido de los labios de su novia

**-_Kuchiki-san cuéntales, no seas egoísta...así podremos comenzar-_**dijo la chica dispuesta a sentarse en el frió suelo de hielo

**-Rukia... ella tenia una hermana, por la cual yo sentía algo, ambas vivían en las calles bajas del Seiretei, pero su hermana entro en la academia convirtiéndose en shinigami y yo aspiraba a capitán, me encomendaron la tarea de ayudarle con el Bankai así ella ascendería a teniente, por mas que lo intento no pudo liberarlo así que Mayuri me dijo que existía una forma de que lo lograra cambiando los tejidos y uniendo las almas de dos personas casi iguales..-decía** Byakuya recordando esos momentos

**-Rukia...-**intervino Ichigo

-**a pesar de ser hermanas Rukia era diferente, mejor, mas fuerte, aun así Mayuri las creo ayudando a liberar el Bankai, que consistía en el ser interior que escondían... su hermana no soporto tal poder, enfermo y murió... en cambio yo me ofrecí a cuidar de Rukia, ya que yo fui el culpable y jure protegerla de todos incluyendo de ella misma...-**termino el Kuchiki mayor y por fin se levanto del suelo la chica

**-_.. Baila, Sode No Shirayuki..-_**dijo la chica, congelando el ambiente mas de lo que estaba-**_bueno eso es lo que paso, necesito entrenar y apoderarme por completo de este cuerpo ya que aun se resiste un poco.. que dicen empezamos ..-_**una falsa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes a lo que ellos se colocaron posición de defensa esperando algún movimiento, de pronto apareció delante de Ichigo atacándolo con la espada y esquivando los golpes de este y para terminar con el solo dijo-**_..Juhaku... Ichigo nos vemos- _**lentamente se fue congelando, hasta parecer una estatua de hielo.

**-Kuchiki tenemos que atraparla..-**dijo el peliblanco a un lado del azabache atento a cualquier movimiento

**-no te incumbe solo aléjate-**su voz era de profunda ira y rencor-**es tu culpa, no tenias que haberla ayudado.. no debiste..**

**-al igual que tu..-**le corto el chico respondiéndole-**aun así debemos hacerlo juntos es rápida**

**-hmp allí viene-**a pesar de no quererlo cerca de ella tenia razón luego se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar

_**-...Byakuya-sama, Hitsugaya-sama con ustedes sera mas difícil cierto?...-decía**_ mientras los atacaba a ambos con gran velocidad y a la misma vez los iba esquivando, duraron largo rato así hasta que ella se paro delante de los dos-**_...Danza Shirafune...-_**este ataque iba dirigido al peliblanco que había perdido tiempo creando un dragón de hielo que no sirvió de nada ya que la hoja lo traspaso pero el ataque quedo en el aire porque Byakuya lo había protegido con los cerezos ella al notar el descuido del Kuchiki-_**...Danza, Tsukishiro...-**_todo alrededor del hombre se congelo incluyéndolo a el-**_...muy lento Kuchiki-niisama..-_** se separo del chico peliblanco y lo miro directamente a los ojos de iris turquesa algo dentro de su ser se removió inquieto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-**Toshiro-kun..-**una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla algo que el noto

**-Rukia ..-**de pronto la zampakuto de ella se rompió en mil pedazos, eran cristales de hielo y la nieve se hizo mas espesa pero antes de que la técnica diera inicio, se congelo, el clavo su zampakuto en el suelo, cuando logro que se congelara por completo vio como los ojos de ella adquirían su color purpura natural, la descongelo y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella se había desmayado, el ambiente volvió a su estado natural y fue en busca de Kurosaki y Kuchiki..


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI ( mini-capitulo)

Tal vez...

**-donde se abra metido ese enano-decía** un furioso pelinaranja acompañado de un azabache**-allí viene ...**

**-dámela... ya no es necesario-**dijo cuando el peliblanco estuvo cerca, así que tomo a la chica en sus brazos

**-que harás con ella...-**pregunto furibundo, mirando como se encontraba la chica en brazos de otro que no era él

**-me la llevare a la sociedad de almas**-respondió dándose media vuelta para irse

**-dejaras que regrese, dejaras que la volvamos a ver-**pregunto Ichigo con dolor en su voz, seguramente el se la llevaría y nunca le permitiría verla

**-Tal vez, pero no cuentes con ello y en cuanto a ti Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón... ella no te necesita mantente alejado-**y desapareciendo con el Shumpo se la llevo dejando rastro de pétalos

**-Se ha ido, creo que Deberías regresar Toshiro- **e Ichigo se fue también dejándolo solo, algo que desde hace tiempo no conocía la soledad, la única que llega cuando todos se van, después de haberse alejado de ella, tuvo que volver, se marcho del mundo humano y apareció en el Seiretei. Y camino hasta llegar a su cuartel...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII

Cosas que pasan y pensamientos...solo eso

"_Relata Rukia"_

_Tantas cosas han pasado desde lo sucedido, casi un año de lo de Hitsugaya-taicho y yo, se que no debería recordar eso, pero de pronto a llegado a mi mente debe ser porque hace dos semanas lo vi cuando me nombraron teniente de Ukitake-Taicho allí estaba._

_Byakuya-niisan me ayudo con el Bankai y como se suponía me prohibió acercarme al décimo escuadrón incluyendo su capitán, pero ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ahora que me va muy bien y con el tiempo logre superar aquel amor que por él sentía, nunca debí recordar._

_Aparento ser otra persona que no soy, pero me acuerdo de él y vuelve mi sonrisa aquellos momentos que con él pase aun hacen que mi corazón se acelere, pero en mi futuro no tiene cabida y solo quiero volver a estar en sus brazos no me importaría renunciar a todo, la verdad es que no se vivir sin él._

_Ichigo me ha contado lo sucedido, planea casarse con Orihime es dentro de dos semanas, me ha dicho que ira él no se si lo podre soportar, ademas de que niisan no me quiere dejar ir al mundo humano de nuevo, pero iré ya que me llevara Renji junto con algunos capitanes, tenientes y shinigamis, niisan no ira._

_Se quedara con Harui la ayudara a entrenar, la conocí al tiempo de recuperarme al igual que niisan, es una shinigami de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, del séptimo escuadrón...lo extraño, extraño esos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, todavía no se si forman parte de un recuerdo o lo que es peor un sueño, me duele cada que oigo su nombre en los cuarteles, lo necesito, pero como ya he dicho lo ame... y creo que lo amo...es a la única persona que he amado con tal intensidad como una persona es capaz de hacerlo ... desde que lo conocí creo que he vuelto a vivir...pero ahora que estoy alejada de el ...se que no habrá una vez mas..._

"_Relata Toshiro"_

_Como pude dejar que él se la llevara ... _

_Sigo lamentándome desde ese día, un largo y asqueroso año sin tocarla ni tenerla... tantas caras, tantas voces en ese tiempo y en un inmenso hielo me congelo, he soñado despierto imaginando sus besos y acariciándole, pero he de esperar el momento de abrazarle otra vez..._

_Descubrí emociones que no sabia que tenia...es lo que mas quiero... ese día, su día en el que se convirtió en teniente, no tenia su característica sonrisa, solo agradecía, no pude acercarme como tantas veces he intentado, por su hermano... _

_Me enseño a disfrutar mi vida y mucho mas dejando todo atrás... he estado a ciegas sin ella ... vivirá por siempre en mis recuerdos pero recorreré sin ella la vida a ciegas... perdido.. y me doy cuenta que me duele ver que su futuro no combina conmigo pero mi corazón no quiere comprenderlo, mas deseo un beso suyo... por amarle así me he lanzado a la oscuridad pero tengo un acontecimiento que atender la boda de Kurosaki, la perfecta oportunidad dijo Matsumoto, pero ella estará con Byakuya, me resignare o intentare ... aun no lo se ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII

La Boda...la fiesta y una oportunidad

**-me alegro tanto Ichigo!-**dijo Matsumoto con un vestido color mandarina y tacones del mismo color, todos estaban en el mismo salón, la boda estaba a punto de comenzar

**-ya Matsumoto-**dijeron Hitsugaya y Kira, el peliblanco era padrino así que llevaba un esmoquin negro pero dentro la camisa era blanca al igual que el corbatín y una bufanda celeste haciendo resaltar sus ojos.

Soifon y Yoruichi tenían el mismo vestido escotado adelante y descubierto atrás la primera de un color purpura y la segunda en rojo, la mayoría de los chicos tenia el típico traje pero de corbatas en diferentes colores y también las camisas, Mayuri llevaba un sombrero con solo la camisa azul eléctrico y un pantalón blanco llamaba mucho la atención sin mencionar que Nemu casi viene desnuda ya que el vestido rosa pálido no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y era extremadamente corto diez dedos sobre la rodilla a los chicos casi les da un infarto pero Matsumoto le había colocado un haori que simulaba una chaqueta

**-oigan chicos no saben a que hora llega Rukia?-**pregunto impaciente el novio desde la ventana ya casi llegaba el atardecer de otoño, ninguno respondió

**-ella ya esta aquí-**dijo Renji entrando por la puerta vestido con un pantalón negro una camisa roja-**ha ido con Inoue ha cambiarse deberíamos de adelantarnos-**el chico de ojos esmeraldas reacciono al oír el nombre de la pelinegra pero no podía levantar sospechas aunque el Kuchiki mayor no estuviera

Habían comprado la casa donde vivirían y allí se casarían era grande y espaciosa, detrás había un campo-bosque de los arboles caían las hojas secas, Inoue quería que fuera en otoño cuando los últimos rayos del sol bañaran el lugar, justo frente a la puesta de sol estaba el altar amarillo, con flores amapolas las sillas eran blancas al igual que las mesas alrededor, todo era mágico.

Todos estaban sentados esperando a la chica, parados en el altar estaban Renji y Toushiro, en el momento que los rayos del sol iluminaban con intensidad ellas aparecieron, la novia con un vestido blanco de princesa y sus hebras naranjas eran lindos risos que caían sobre sus hombros, hermosa con el mismo brillo en los ojos que el novio muy pronto serian esposos, y al lado de ella estaba la amiga del pelirrojo, la hermana del novio y el amor del peliblanco, la novia la tomaba del brazo ella la entregaría a su hermano, el vestido de la pelinegra era verde-agua claro como el mar y alrededor de su pequeña cintura una cinta negra y sandalias blancas parecía un ángel, caminaban con nerviosismo, ambas sonrojadas cuando llegaron simples sonrisas se dedicaron y la ceremonia dio comienzo y termino con los maravillosos acepto.

Felicidades y mas recibieron al dar inicio la fiesta. Bailaron, disfrutaron mientras ninguno de los dos se había acercado comunicándose solo con miradas que no decían mucho... finalmente

**-Rukia podrías venir un momento?-**dijo Orihime a lo cual ella y la pelinegra subieron a la habitación

**-que sucede Inoue?-**pregunto un tanto extrañada cerrando la puerta tras de si

**-oh! Me podrías ayudar a cambiarme el vestido-**rápidamente ayudo a la chica a quitarse el gran vestido y cuando por fin termino, dejo que la otra se colocara uno mas corto de color blanco pero igual de elegante-**gracias Rukia ahora podrías guardar el vestido de bodas mientras yo bajo por favor ...**

**-claro .. no hay problema-**respondió, y luego de que la chica saliera guardo el vestido en el closet, el balcón de la habitación era inmenso pero protegido por cristales, esa no era la habitación de Ichigo y Orihime era la de huéspedes, la chica se adentro en el balcón parecía una caja de cristal desde allí podía ver a todos que ya se estaban retirando, ella se quedaría al igual que Renji, pero los recién casados irían a su luna de miel..pero pronto escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría y dejaba escuchar unas voces...

**-ooe Renji y Toushiro donde esta?-**pregunto un desubicado pelinaranja por el sake

-**el capitán Hitsugaya? Esta allí junto a Hinamori-**le dijo, e Ichigo se encamino hacía el peliblanco que ya no tenia el saco ni el corbatín.

**-Toshiro ven nnecesito que me ayyudes a buscar la zampakuto-**se lo llevo a rastras, subiendo por las escaleras y lo tiro dentro de la habitación

**-Kurosaki la puedes buscar tu mismo después.. no crees-**dijo con fastidio tratando de salir de aquella habitación

**-anda sera rápido esta en el balcón.. ahora regreso-**salio de la habitación con extremo cuidado y sin que el peliblanco se diera cuenta cerro la puerta con llave.

**-quien es?-**pregunto la voz con firmeza desde el balcón, lo cual a él le pareció conocida

**-Kuchiki?...Rukia -**dijo al llegar y verla en el sofá-cama donde se encontraba con su cabeza en las rodillas, al escuchar su voz levanto su rostro de sus rodillas tenia sus hermosos ojos purpuras llorosos

**-Hitsugaya-taicho...-**le dolió en lo mas profundo escucharla decirle así, el haberlo llamado así solo significaba que ya..no había nada

**-Rukia... yo-**no se daría por vencido, una ultima vez .. solo una vez-**yo intente buscarte pero **

**-lo se.. aunque deberías de haber seguido intentándolo Taicho-**respondió levantándose del sofá-cama y dirigiéndose para ver por el gran cristal, la noche hizo acto de presencia trayendo consigo el frió, época del año que caracterizaba a ambos.

Él lentamente se fue acercando a donde estaba ella, y se posiciono detrás de la pelinegra inhalando su aroma natural algo que seguía igual, marcado en su memoria.

**-Rukia ... yo te extra-**y ella se giro a verlo con sus grandes orbes purpura, poca distancia los separaba, así que ella decidió adelantarse a lo que él iba a decir..

**-Toshiro-kun aun sientes lo mismo?-**pregunto esperanzada y el sonrió y tomo ambas manos de ella y las entrelazo con las suyas

**-No...**-respondió serio, teniendo el choque de miradas, los ojos de ella perdieron el brillo que hace minutos tenían y el lo noto, como también noto que aun ella se sonrojaba con la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, la pelinegra intento zafarse de las manos del chico, pero el se lo impidió y prosiguió**-no siento lo mismo, cada día es mas fuerte he intenso, recuerdas cuando te dije te quiero?-**la atención de ella estaba puesta en el, a lo que solo logro asentir con su cabeza levemente**-ahora ... mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado al igual que mis palabras... te amo-**_dos simples palabras, pocas para expresar lo que siento hacia ella, _pensó el chico deleitándose con el tono carmesí de las mejillas de la chica..

**-Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti...-**respondió ,_aun me ama dos palabras que no pueden expresar lo que yo siento por él_, ese era el pensamiento de la chica al tenerlo cerca con aquella sonrisa que la hacia perder la razón ..

Y así la distancia se acorto, uniendo sus labios luego de tiempo sin hacerlo, volver a sentirse de aquella forma era celestial, cortos e inocentes besos fueron repartidos hasta que se alargo el tiempo de movimiento de los labios de uno sobre otro, el instinto del chico fue hacer ese el mejor beso que ella jamas hubiese recibido de él, la lengua de el hizo aparición sobre los labios de la chica delineándolos lentamente con la punta de esta, la pequeña chica al sentirla solo atino a entreabrir su boca dando acceso a que él la descubriera y la explorara con total libertad, la lengua de el se adentro en la cavidad bucal de ella, explorándolo, recorriéndolo, disfrutando el sabor que solo ella podía ofrecerle y solo de ella aceptaría.

Las manos de él se posaron sobre la delgada cintura de la pelinegra, pegándola mas a su cuerpo, la chica intentaba seguir el ritmo pero al sentir la firmes manos de él sobre ella, sus manos subieron hasta situarse en el cuello jugando con los blancos cabellos, él comenzó a succionar el labio inferior y ella el superior, un gemido murió en la boca de él por parte de la chica, cuando el inconscientemente mordió el labio y ella tironeo del cabello de el con mas fuerza, lentamente se separaron en busca de oxigeno, juntando sus frentes, apoyándose uno en otro, el tomo la mano de ella y se adentro en la habitación juntos, pero ella lo detuvo, él se giro para mirarla y comprendió no hacia falta que lo dijese también seria su primera vez...y seria inolvidable para ambos.


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencia de lemon.

Capitulo XIII

Inolvidable...(Lemon o intento)

Juntos comenzaron de nuevo los besos, que de tiernos pasaron a pasionales, llegaron a la cama donde el peliblanco recostó como si se tratase de una muñeca a la chica, se quito sus zapatos y los de ellas mientras que con besos cortos desde los tobillos iba adorando la piel tersa y suave de ella.

Cada toque de sus manos la estremecía mientras dentro de su ser crecía un calor que combatía con el miedo que se presentaba y trataba de aplacar mordiéndose el labio inferior, el chico recorrió sus piernas hasta donde la tela del vestido se lo permitió y continuo con ambos brazos hasta que llego a su cuello al cual tuvo acceso porque ella movió el rostro hacia un lado, la yema de los dedos de el peliblanco retiro cuidadosamente el cabello que obstruía el paso de aquella piel que anhelaba.

Y sintió que la chica temblaba a su roce, desvió su mirada al rostro de la pelinegra se hallaba con las mejillas carmesí, los labios hinchados y rojos debido a los besos que el le había dado y sus ojos entrecerrados que despedían el brillo purpura que tanto había deseado volver a ver y ahora lo hacia, siguió con la tarea de besar el cuello de la chica y regreso a los labios de esta volviendo a degustarlos, las manos un poco temblorosas llegaron al cuello del chico tomando la larga bufanda y desatandola hasta dejarla colgada sobre los hombros de él.

Sus manos se unieron, entrelazándolas transmitiéndose confianza, apoyo, seguridad, amor, y mucho mas, las manos de ella fueron de nuevo hacia la nuca de él realizando lentos y temblorosos movimientos con sus dedos, dejando una marca levemente visible en el cuello de la chica de tanto succionarlo mientras ella suspiraba, con sus manos desato la cinta inservible que adornaba el vestido y el cierre detrás de la espalda lo bajo, rozando las yemas de sus dedos con la piel que exponía, sintiendo como se erizaba a su tacto, las finas tiras cayeron y el las fue bajando hasta que los senos de ella quedaron descubiertos por completo, el se sonrojo al igual que ella, y con pudor ella los cubrió cruzando sus brazos, instintivamente tomo las muñecas de ella y las separo mostrándole una sonrisa ..diciendo

**-no te avergüences eres hermosa tal y como eres..**

Con suavidad y amor tomo sus labios una vez mas, fundiéndose y entregándose por completo el uno al otro, la pelinegra con manos un poco temblorosas fue abriendo los botones de la blanca camisa, palpando el firme y duro pecho que descubría mientras el quitaba por completo el vestido, retiro la camisa que siguió el mismo camino del vestido ambos en el suelo.

La habitación solo desprendía Pasión y deseo, la falta de aire se hizo presente respirando entrecortada-mente, pero el tomo el aire justo para que ella lo besara de nuevo pero con cortos e inocentes besos rítmicamente, hasta que el adentro su lengua haciendo el contacto mas profundo, volvió a recorrer el camino de hace a penas minutos, manteniendo aquellos largos dedos en la columna descubierta subiéndolos y bajándolos tentativamente, él abrió sus ojos mirando a los de la chica entrecerrados y oscuros detrás de aquellas largas pestañas negras, perdiéndose y ahogándose en esos ojos de placer y deseo.

Tomo posesión de la piel expuesta repartiendo cortos besos hasta llegar a los pechos, jugando y succionando los pezones quedando erectos, siguió su camino besando y descendiendo, deslizo la ropa femenina por aquellas níveas y largas piernas. En ese instante bajo su pantalón dejándolo junto a la demás ropa, la chica al ver que el peliblanco iba a deshacerse de la ropa interior masculina solo atino a voltear su rostro sonrojado, él volvió a su posición sobre ella, acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica.

Cuando sus intimidades hicieron contacto, solo un roce, sin penetrarla, tomo las manos de la chica y las volvió a entrelazar, besando una vez mas aquellos labios que lo volvían loco, sus intimidades se rozaban lentamente poco a poco su miembro ya estaba en la entrada de la chica, y abrió sus ojos buscándola a ella, recibiendo solo una sonrisa y unas mudas palabras que el supo interpretar, confiaba en él, su miembro empujo en la húmeda cavidad, lentamente, ella solo rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, y lo abrazo clavando sus uñas en la espalda, ella respiro pesadamente sobre los labios de el, mientras que el la distraía de la molestia que estaba sintiendo besándole el rostro, el cuello, cuando se hallo dentro de la chica se detuvo, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara, a los pocos minutos sintió como ella afianzaba el contacto entre sus intimidades, justo cuando iba a proceder una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de ella...

**Perdóname...-**susurro suavemente en el oído de la chica

Pero ella acaricio su rostro mostrándole esa sonrisa que lo hacia volar y soñar, dándole a entender que estuviera tranquilo, elevo las caderas y de los labios de él salio un jadeo, comenzando las suaves y profundas embestidas, aumentando el ritmo de las caderas como si de un baile se tratase, guiados por notas musicales que salían de sus bocas, gemidos y jadeos de satisfacción, destilando lujuria y Pasión de ambos cuerpos, el ambiente ya no era fresco era frió, hielo, nieve, dentro de aquella habitación, pero ellos no lo sentían.

El reiatsu aumentaba y la habitación era invierno, concentrados en sus amantes, en amarse el uno al otro, gemidos, suspiros, ella era su droga, profundizo las penetraciones sintiéndose ambos cerca del clímax, calor eso era lo que sentían sus cuerpos, el calor del infierno aun estando a puertas del cielo, y finalmente llegaron juntos, tanta Pasión y tanto dar amor, sentían un fuego que les acariciaba el alma, era perfecto como si de un cuento se tratase, plenitud sentida, algo tan simple, como dos piezas encajan perfecto, gotas de sudor perlaban sus cuerpos, dejando de testigo la luna, a medida que el reiatsu descendía, la habitación volvía a su estado normal.

Finalmente el con la fuerza que le quedaba la acomodo a su lado, sobre su pecho, cubriéndose ambos con la fina sabana blanca sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas, y sus corazones siguiendo el ritmo del otro... y un suave suspiro salio de los labios del ángel que dormía en sus brazos...

**Toshiro... te amo...**

No sabia como era posible que aquellas palabras lo hicieran tan feliz, tenían un poder mágico y eran mas fuertes si salían de los labios de la persona que lo llenaba, con la que se sentía completo, y respondió con todo el amor y devoción para luego cerrar sus ojos y fundirse en un sueño profundo...

**Nunca he amado... a nadie como te amo a ti...**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XIX

Niisama ... Kuchiki

Un nuevo día se alzo sobre la ciudad, con los primeros rayos del sol entrando por una ventana, despertando de los sueños a dos personas unidas por un lazo de amor...

Toshiro se encontraba abrazado a la cintura de la Rukia, mientras esta abría sus ojos lentamente, observando todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose aprisionada... los recuerdos del día y la noche anterior pasaron por su mente, logrando que se sonrojara ...

**Mmm ya despertaste...-**dijo el capitán, sentándose en la cama y mirándola con sus ojos turquesas acompañados de una sonrisa

**Esto ... ss-si-**respondió cubriéndose con la sabana, aun sonrojada

**Rukia...-**sorprendiéndola, la tomo por ambos hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola como si quisiera que ese momento nunca terminara, logrando sacar de ella un suave suspiro seguido de una hermosa risa

**Ni aunque quieras me alejare de ti he je-**correspondió su abrazo, y esas palabras realmente alegraron al chico como si ella supiera leer mentes lo tranquilizo

Ya que por un momento su cerebro recordó al Kuchiki mayor, y las palabras de este mientras le advertía que se alejara de ella del amor de su vida...

**Rukia nos quedaremos un par de días, luego tendremos que volver a la sociedad de almas-decía** Renji mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a un lado de el capitán del décimo escuadrón agarrados de mano y sentada al otro lado bebiendo sake estaba Matsumoto preguntándole cosas .. un tanto vergonzosas a los chicos

**Matsumoto! Eso no te incumbe-**finalmente salio de los labios de él peliblanco de manera ruda, él lo hubiese soportado pero Rukia se hallaba de un rojo granate y con la mirada baja, ademas de que el pelirrojo la taladraba con la mirada ...

**Taichoo! Solo quería saber que tan bueno había sido el capitán-**Renji miro a Hitsugaya con recelo cosa que hizo que la pelinegra se levantara y saliera dejándolos atrás-**... mientras bailaban**

Toshiro hizo lo mismo, salio de la sala en dirección hacia el jardín dejando a los tenientes solos mirándose confundidos

**Rangiku Deberías de explicarte mejor, aveces-**dijo para sentarse ya que todo este tiempo había permanecido de pie hablando

**Hee, si Ichigo me dijo que ellos habían estado bailando anoche...-**ella estaba un poco confundida al verlos salir así, mientras hablaban...

Y es que las palabras en forma de pregunta de la pelinaranja, tenían doble sentido desde el inicio ...

El jardín era un precioso lugar que se encontraba luego de rodear la casa, miles de flores de distintos colores y cada una con un olor especifico, la pelinegra estaba sentada en la verde grama mirando al horizonte que le mostraba un agradable paisaje, el cielo azul casi despejado con algunas nubes blancas ... simple pero cálido y hermoso

Hitsugaya se acerco lentamente hasta posarse a un lado de la chica, ella al sentirlo junto su hombro con el de él y recostó su cabeza...

**Toshiro ...-**dudaba... ella dudaba, en sus palabras se notaba

**mm en que piensas?-**pregunto, aunque ya lo sabia quería confirmar, seguramente pensaba en el Kuchiki mayor al igual que él...

Rukia se coloco frente al muchacho y con deje de tristeza le dijo

**Nii-sama, no nos dejara estar juntos...-**afirmaba sus pensamientos, pero el no quería dejarla de nuevo

**Rukia ... mi Rukia, deja de pensar ya, nadie nos detendrá y juntos vamos a estar, no importa nada-**sentados en la grama, juntando sus frentes, entrelazando sus manos pareciese como si estuviesen solos en el mundo, en su mundo...

Habían pasado 6dias y Orihime e Ichigo ya estaban de vuelta, ese día partirían de regreso Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro y Rukia a la sociedad de almas y que los demás ya se habían ido hace algunos días...

En esos momentos la puerta para regresar al Seiretei se estaba abriendo, los primeros en cruzarlas y despedirse de los recién casados fueron los tenientes, dejando atrás a los demás ...

**Adiós Orihime, Ichigo, te veré en varios años idiota-**dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole como de costumbre tomada de la mano del chico de cabellos blancos

**Hasta otra Kurosaki, Inoue-**se despidió para que con la Kuchiki menor se diera la vuelta pero justo antes de entrar escucharon a ambos pelinaranjas 

**Nunca es demasiado tarde... para luchar por algo importante-**ellos sonrieron amargamente ... ya habían tomado una decisión

Flash Back

Una ultima charla se escuchaba a mitad de la noche, un peliblanco acompañado de una pelinegra discutían, la chica solo hablaba tranquilamente y él respondía de manera que intentaba persuadirla ...

Se encontraban solos en el salón pero aun así en lo alto de las escaleras, los escuchaban Kurosaki e Inoue, no querían entrometerse pero estaba mal ver a sus amigos separarse de aquella manera sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada...

Se sentían tan impotentes ...solo podían escuchar la baja discusión ...

**Realmente, Toshiro... creo que es lo mejor-**estaba al borde de las lagrimas y con cada palabra su corazón se oprimía cada vez mas

**Rukia, como eso puede ser lo mejor..-**sonaba colérico y molesto, su voz aumentaba por segundos y luego volvía al tono bajo original

**Te prometo que en algún momento volveremos a estar juntos-**ella reventó en lagrimas y el la abrazo, sabia cuan difícil era separarse pero ella así lo había decidido, y la beso con amor y entrega toda la que se tiene cuando se quiere

**Esta bien, esta bien-**le dije intentando convencernos a ambos, sus miradas se conectaron una vez mas

**Todo saldrá bien-**salio de los labios de la chica, pero él se dio cuenta de que ni ella se lo creía

Fin del Flash Back.

Al pasar las puertas ya no estaban juntos, el se encontraba en su cuartel y ella en la mansión Kuchiki...

Una semana desde aquella ultima vez que se vieron, Kuchiki Rukia era teniente del capitán Ukitake pero últimamente de lo único que se ocupaba era del papeleo casi no salia de la mansión Kuchiki y eso lo había notado Byakuya...

**Rukia que... te sucede?-**pregunto el pelinegro, ambos se encontraban meditando en el templo de la familia

**No es nada, niisama...-**ella solo debía de seguir con su vida hasta que estuviera preparada

**Ocurrió algo en la boda de Kurosaki?-**estaba seguro de que ella lo había visto pero la chica negó con la cabeza y en silencio se elevo del suelo y antes de retirarse por completo

**Nii-sama ...-**iba a decírselo pero sin mas se retiro dejando al Kuchiki mayor un amargo sabor de boca ademas de un extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad

En el décimo escuadrón estaba un capital mirando los documentos sin prestarle mucha atención, realmente su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, con otra persona, estaba sumergido en los recuerdos, en aquella noche, el aroma de aquel cuerpo seguía en su cerebro, sus caricias, sus besos pero tan bien las dulces palabras como las de despedida, últimamente todo le recordaba a ella, hace cuanto tiempo no la veía ... Unos tres meses tres largos meses se estaba cansando de esperar, la poca esperanza que albergaba en el se estaba esfumando ...

**Taicho..-**dijo en un tono que sonó normal, la rubia hacia tiempo que lo veía decaído ya ni comía, ni dormía solo se la pasaba en su despacho ido, el elevo su rostro-**Kuchiki taicho quiere hablar con usted...**

**Hmp hazlo pasar... y te puedes retirar-**tranquilo en exterior pero la rabia lo carcomía por dentro, así lo hizo, Matsumoto se retiro y el pelinegro entro-**se rápido estoy ocupado**

**Ella .. esta mal-**se estaba tragando su orgullo pero no, su orgullo era ella-**y pronuncia tu nombre-**el peliblanco se elevo de la silla y paso por su lado, el Kuchiki solo lo miro y desapareció

**Kuchiki...- **y se encamino hacia donde estaba ella..


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Epilogo.

Hemos pasado bastante pero juntos aquí estamos, pensaba un hombre de ojos turquesa mirando a su esposa, esta reía y a la vez abrazaba a un niño de unos 3años con blancos cabellos y ojos violetas claros que reía junto a ella y estaba sonrojado...

**Rukia... Shiromaru-**Dijo al aire, nadie podía entender su felicidad, su niñez no había sido exactamente soñada y sabia que la de ella tampoco... pero el se haría cargo de cambiar eso, las personas mas importantes de su vida, nunca se imagino poder estar así, desde que llego ella, se había propuesto hacerla feliz ...

Flash Back

El capitán del décimo escuadrón entro corriendo lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas a la mansión Kuchiki y guiándose por el bajo reiatsu llego a la habitación de la chica

**Rukia ... -**susurro bajo adentrándose en la estancia y la vio acostada, dormía, la piel se observaba sudorosa y se quejaba en ocasiones

**Toshiro... -**comenzó diciendo entre sueños la pelinegra, era cierto ella lo llamaba, el capitán solo retiro el pañuelo que estaba en la frente de la chica y lo enfrió haciendo uso de su reiatsu, tan pronto como lo coloco de nuevo en la frente de la chica esta abrió sus ojos

**Toshiro ...-**se oía débil y sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre-**que haces aquí, niisama..-**dijo la chica preocupada tratando de sentarse, el la ayudo

**Tranquila él me ha llamado...-**ella lo miraba sorprendida, aunque desde el día que le había preguntado si estaba bien, el Kuchiki mayor intentaba ir al décimo escuadrón

**Toshiro ..no se si aun sientas lo mismo pero-**el no la dejo terminar y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, solo dios sabia cuanto la había deseado, y pego su frente a la de ella

**Tonta mi corazón es adicto a tu vida y por eso te amare hasta el fin de mis días, aun después de estos- **la chica se sonrojo y lo beso con amor y Pasión ... fuera de la habitación estaba Byakuya, ya no podía mantenerlos alejados

Fin de Flash Back

El se había propuesto hacer feliz a la chica pero luego de aquello resulto ser que ella lo haría feliz a él ... si volviera a nacer pediría estar con ella de nuevo

Flash Back

El había recibido una propuesta para ocupar el puesto de capitán principal y ese día iría a consultarlo con su prometida, no vivían juntos porque Byakuya no se los había permitido pero aprovechaban el tiempo en su cuartel y también habían bautizado su oficina, el echo es que tenia que ir a buscarla a la mansión Kuchiki, se dirigió hacia Allí y tan pronto como llego una sirvienta le dijo que pasara a la oficina

**Rukia...-**dijo atravesando las puertas para cerrarlas tras de si

**Toshiro! He siéntate-**estaba nerviosa y el lo había notado, toma asiento frente a ella y el escritorio los separaba

**Tengo que decirte algo-**ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, quedando embelesados con la sonrisa del contrario

**Tu primero...-**comento la pelinegra para que el iniciara

**Quieren que sea el sucesor de Yamamoto Genryuusai-dono que op-**la chica no lo dejo terminar

**Que bien! Toushiro lo aceptaras cierto!?-**emocionada así se oía, el peliblanco rió y asintió con la cabeza

**Ahora.. dime tu-**ella se sentó de nuevo ya que al recibir la noticia anterior se había levantado de la silla

**Eh pues.. veras es que-**de nuevo estaba nerviosa y no lo miraba estaba empezando a preocuparlo, rápidamente la chica había comenzado a balbucear

**Rukia... respira y dime-**ella hizo lo que el le dijo y elevo su rostro mirándolo

**Toshiro eres feliz?-**pregunto ella seria, el chico iba a responder pero ella continuo él la miro confundido y extrañado

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de aquello tuvieron que casarse a la semana siguiente para que Byakuya no dejara sin padre al bebe, pero aun así casi lo mata al enterarse, la felicidad que sintió en esos momentos era máxima y mas cuando lo vio nacer, ese hermoso niño que ahora tenia tres años. Tantas maneras de decir te amo.

Evidentemente en esa relación hubo altos y bajos, rumores y mas que casi consiguen separarlos pero todo había valido la pena, porque ellos tenían una gran felicidad juntos por delante, todo lo que habían pasado había dado sus frutos, que mas podía pedir el amor de su vida le había dado todo lo que siempre soñó...

Rukia al ver a su esposo con la mirada hacia su hijo y donde estaba ella, alzo a Shiromaru y se acerco a el ...

**Papa..-**dijo el niño extendiendo ambos brazos en dirección al hombre de rasgos masculinos, este lo tomo y su esposa comenzó a sonreír enternecida

**Toshiro ...-**este miro a Rukia con la misma mirada del niño-**eres feliz?**

**Mas de lo que hubiese imaginado-**respondió elevándose de la silla para caminar tomado de la mano de su esposa

Él ya sabia lo que le diría y sin mas la beso que mas podía darle la vida...

Caminaban traspasando los pasillos,como una familia y entonces el le dijo

**Hitsugaya Rukia... te amare por siempre-** ellos habían perdido mucho en su niñez y habían sufrido pero ahora la vida los recompensaba, con tantos momentos de felicidad

No era tan expresivo pero en ese momento se le antojo, detuvo su andar y ella hizo lo mismo, la beso y en un susurro le dijo

_Te amo a pesar de los malentendidos, de las peleas, de la distancia, Te amo con risas, llantos, besos, enojos, Te amo porque eres mi felicidad, porque me diste felicidad, Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma, Te amo y ten por seguro que si volviera a nacer me volvería a enamorar de ti, Te amo porque estas dos palabras llevan consigo un sentimiento sin limites, y esos sentimientos son para ti... Te amo_

**_Gracias..-_**nunca le alcanzaría la vida para darle las gracias por su amor.

_**Te das cuenta de lo fácil que es ser feliz, la felicidad reside en pequeñas y simples cosas ...**_

_**-Hitsugaya-taicho no sabia que era mas alto que yo-**_

_**-la verdad yo tampoco-**_

**_-Siempre_ eres tan curiosa?-**

_**-Veo que al igual que usted?-**_

_**-Me.. puedo enamorar de ti?- **_

_**-Eso no es algo que .. se prohíba-**_

_**-quieres.. quieres ser mi novia?- **_

_**-Si, quiero..-**_

_**-"ahora que estas cerca te diré que te quiero, puede que sean simples palabras pero es lo que siento dentro de mi, tal vez creas que con el tiempo lo olvidare pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien si estamos juntos,..-**_

_**-Te propongo algo ... Seamos felices-**_

_**-Acepto-**_

_**-no siento lo mismo, cada día es mas fuerte he intenso-**_

_**-Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti-**_

_**-Ni aunque quieras me alejare de ti he je-**_

_**-Nunca es demasiado tarde para luchar por algo importante-**_

_**-eres feliz?-**_

_**-Mas de lo que hubiese imaginado-**_

_**-Te amare por siempre-**_

_**Fin .**_


End file.
